It's Just the Ale Talking
by Exan Revile
Summary: Mira and the Exlie discover something... unexpected after a little ale. FemExlie/Mira, now with a shiny M rating for sexual content. CANCELLED.
1. Anger'n'Ale

"...which is exactly why you should go frak yourself, you idiotic, half-assed excuse for a pilot!'

Mira groaned as she heard arguing soming from the cockpit. Atton and Ahrika were going at it once again, and once again they didn't seem to care that the entire ship could hear them. Their constant arguing had been a source of frustration for her, not to mention fair amount of danger as the her assembling of a grenade was intruded upon.

"Observation: The master seems to be engaging in much hostility with our meatbag pilot as of late. My behavioral circuits are abuzz with anticipation at the possibility of blasting his fleshy carcass, should the master give the order of course."

Mira looked up at HK-47 and rolled her eyes. "Will you stop talking about killing for five seconds?"

"Remark: That is quite am ironic statement coming from a meatbag in the process of assembling a fragmentation weapon."

"Shut up." Mira muttered several curses under her breath. _Stupid Jedi talks me into making some frags for her, now I'm never gonna hear the end of it from that damn droid..._

They both looked up as Ahrika stomped into the main hold, obviously furious at Atton. "Stupid son of a murglak thinks he knows better than me, was flying ships like this before he could hold a blaster steady..." The exile stormed off into the starboard dorm, mummering curses in three different languages. Mira shook her head, wondering what Atton had done _this_ time.

_Speak of the devil._ Atton came walking in moments after Ahrika, his demeanor just as angry as hers. "That schutta thinks that just because she's the closest thing to a Jedi Master around here, she knows how to do all of our jobs better than us. If I hadn't seen in her in her underwear before this...."

"Stop think with your equioment, will you?", Mira replied, abandoning her work on the grenade. "Just what did you do this time?"

"What I did? I didn't do anything, our 'great' leader said that maybe she should be flying the ship! Says I'm going to crash us into a mountain someday! Can you believe the arrogance of that woman?!"

Atton's rage over having his piloting skills insulted merely made Mira sigh quietly. She's be upset if someone hurt her pride as a hunter, but Atton was overreacting in a massive way. _Then again, this is Atton Rand I'm talking to._ "I'll go talk to her. She's probably just having one of those days."

"What days?"

"You know..._ those _days."

"I.... forget it. Go have your girl talk, it keeps her away from my cockpit."

_Arrogant son of a...._ "Yeah, well, when that's _your _cockpit, I'm jumping ship." Mira stood up and headed off the the dorm after taking that one last stab at Atton. Visas walked by her on the way, having been unable to contine meditating as Ahrika went through her little tantrum.

The redhead was a bit nervous as she peeked inside, worried that things would be flying about, propelled through the air by an angry Jedi. A sense of relief washed over Mira as she saw Ahrika merely walking in circles, still muttering angerly about Atton.

"Flyboy piss you off again?"

"He's an ass," Ahrika replied, continuing her circuit of the room as Mira walked in, "A complete ass. Can't fly in a straight line, should just kick him off the ship, stupid idiot flies with his reproductive organs more than his hands, don't need this right now..." She continued to mumble more and more quietly until it became inaudible babble.

For some reason, Mira found herself smiling a little at Ahrika's little tantrum. How very... unbecoming of a Jedi. "You know what? You're tense, on edge from all that's been going on. Goto's Yacht, being hunted by Sith, that stupid assassian droid... you need a good drink."

"Alcohol is unfitting for a damn Jedi."

'You're a really crappy Jedi anyway, aren't you."

Ahrika stopp walking in circles and looked up at Mira. "Point taken. Got something special in mind?"

Mira smiled and grabbed Ahrika's arm. "There's a cantina where you can get an amazing Ku'Tollan ale about ten minutes from here. C'mon." Ahrika stumbled along, saying goodbye to T3 as her redheaded companion dragged her out the loading ramp, away from the landing pad and into the crowded streets.

**********

Mira watched in amazement as Ahrika threw down her fourth glass of ale. "Alright, you Jedi must have durasteel stomachs, because most people fall out of their chairs after three of those things." Mira hadn't even finished her first-hardy as she was, some drinks just packed too heavy a punch for her to stomach. She'd probably be a dizzy just from the one glass on the way back to the ship-far from a wonderful thing on the smuggler's moon.

Ahrika let out a sigh of relief as she set down her glass. "The Force does wonderful things for your stomach. Besides, I come from a long line of heavy drinkers with stomachs to match."

Mira rasied an eyebrow. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to know their family?"

"Oh, they're not. Like you said, crappy Jedi." She leaned back in her chair, settling in as she prepared to tell Mira a little story. "See, right after the Jedi kicked me out for the whole following Revan to War and commiting genocide thing, I decided to go find my parents. I mean, I'm not a Jedi anymore, so who would really give a damn?"

"I doubt anybody would. What happened?"

"Well, I learn through some records that there's a family with my last name, Tusahki, on Anaxes. So I get a ride there, and I visit them, right? They instantly realize I'm their daughter, and get all happy-happy joy-joy to see me again." She stopped and let out a miniscule burp.

"Ugh, anyway, they start babbling on about their family, or my family or whatever you want to call it, and I can't get a word edgewise. They tell me about how I would've been a naval officer if not for the Jedi, just like the rest of my family, and that we're people with iron livers, and all sorts of other bantha shit I don't really care about. Then when I finally get to tell them why I'm there, only because they asked mind you, the guy who's appearantly my father explodes."

"What, he's angry you betrayed the rules for a group you'd already been tossed out of?"

"No, that I'd gotten kicked out at all. Said a Tusahki never got exlied or fired or discharged, started ranting about how he was glad I wasn't his daughter." Ahrika groaned as the effects of the alcohol began to truly kick in, leaning back in her chair almost to the point to falling out. "At least, I think he was mad about that mainly. Or was it that fact that leaving the Jedi meant I could finally admit to being gay? I kinda don't remember."

Mira's hand stopped in midair and shook, some of the ale inside jumping outside the glass. "I'm sorry, did you just say you... like women?"

"Uh-huh. Why do you think I let bunny girl run around in her underwear, or you in that jacket thing?"

"I... well, that does explain a few things. Like why you keep arguing with the womanizing bantha herder we've got as a pilot."

"He's an idiot regardless," Ahrika said as she tried to get out of her chair and stand up, "it just doesn't help that he pretends there's sexual tension." The exile promptly fell down onto the table, causing Mira to roll her eyes as she picked her up. "Told you not to drink so much, didn't I?"

"Unh.... no...."

"Well, it should have been obvious." Mira just shook her head as the Jedi struggled to stand, her drunken state now fully appearant. "Like I said-crappy Jedi."

Ahrika belched yet again, attracting several irritated glares from the cantina's patrons. "C'mon, let's get you back to-" Mira was about to say the Ebon Hawk, but then thought about what would happen if Atton pissed Ahrika off again while she was lacking self control due to too much alcohol. "....My old apartment." Ahrika silently nodded, not caring where she went at this point.

As she walked in the direction of the dock with Ahrika's arm draped around her shoulder, Mira felt something odd in her gut. She wasn't terribly surprised at the exile being homosexual-the bounty hunter had met plently of lesbians before. Ahrika certainly didn't seem afraid of it in any way, even if it had taken alcohol to get it out of her.

So why was she feeling odd? It wasn't creepy, or wrong, and yet an incredibly strange feeling started welling up inside her right up to when she dropeed Ahrika on her old bed. The Jedi was asleep by this point, her face now passive, almost smiling. Mira sighed as she stared at her-the odd feeling was still there. It was starting to feel familiar, however, like she'd had it before. Almost reminded her of...

_Attraction? _The redhead's eyes widened at the very thought. _No, no, that's not it, it's just... shit._ No, no, she couldn't possibly be having feelings for another woman, it was just the booze. The same booze that was making want to lie right next to Ahrika, that was making her hand reach for the Jedi's leg, making Mira's face rise over the other woman's and lower down slowly, lips lined up exactly....

She jerked back suddenly, jumping off the bed and to the floor. What the hell was she doing? It was bad enough she was acting almost as studpidly as Atton, thinking she might be attracted to this other woman, but on the edge of taking advantage of her while she was drunk. No, no, Mira was better than that, she had _some _level of morality. But there was something about seeing Ahrika lying there, so calm and at peace, that made Mira want to climb into bed right beside her, and wrap her arms and the other woman...

She had to get out of here. This was just too tempting... Mira suddenly felt like she couldn't trust herself not to do something they'd both regret. Ahrika would be fine-Mira could just magentically seal the door and sleep in some other, abandoned apartment for the night. They could sort out whatever feeling Mira on the ship later, when both of them were sober. Yes, yes, that would-

"Ugh... ow..."

Mira stood motionless as Ahrika groaned and awoke, rubbing her head as she sat up. "Mmmph... I think I'm still drunk... but I feel bettter, really." She smiled sweetly at Mira, and asked "Did I ever tell you I'm gay?"

"Yeah..." Mira replied, gulping before she continued, "just tonight."

"That's nice. I'd wanted to tell you anyway, becuase that..." she stopped as if she was going to vomit, but managed to hold it in. "...because that red hair of yours is just so incredibly sexy, y'know that?"

Mira stopped shuddering from fear and smiled just a little bit. "Uh... thanks. I've heard that before, just not... from a woman."

"That's too bad." Ahrika was still smiling as she flopped back down onto the bed, still to drunk to be up for long. "You wanna sleep together?"

_Well... certainly no inhibitions anymore._ Mira knew she should say no, that this was neither the time nor that place, but seeing her body lying there, her smiling face in the middle of a sea of curly black hair.... "Look... I don't know if we should be having sex, if that's what you're thinking. I mean, you only just told me you're gay ten mintues ago..." Ahrika's demeanor changed to one of disappointment. "But it's safer for both of us to stay in one place overnight, so..."

Mira shut up as she clmibed into the be right next to Ahrika, who immediately started to drift back off to sleep, a now-pleasant look on her face. The redhead couldn't help but smile. She still wasn't sure if she was really feeling some kind of attraction to Ahrika or if it was just the alcohol talking... but they'd find out in the morning.

And for now, Mira felt oddly content to wrap her arms around Ahrika and dift off to sleep.


	2. The morning 'after'

Author's note: Several people wanted more, they're getting more. A lot more.

Mira groaned as the first thing to greet her was a splitting headache. The redhead immediately started rubbing her forehead as she rose out of bed, trying to remember what she had done last night to feel so awful today. She remembered having a few drinks last night-Ku'Tollan ale, that explained the headache. But her surroundings were different-she was in her old apartment, not the Ebon Hawk's dorm. How had that happened?

The woman laying next to her offered a less-then-subtle answer. The memory of Ahrika getting angry at Atton, going out with Mira for a drink, and then suddenly mentioning she... liked women, and Mira thinking she might have some kind of physical desire for her current bounty.

Shr groaned again as Ahrika immediately started to wake up. So much for having time to get on her feet. The exile pushed herself up, her face an image of discontent-not surprsing, considering she'd had four times as much as Mira. The melachony mood brought on by her hangover quickly subsided as she saw the beautiful rehead sitting up next to her.

"Morning," Ahrika said sweetly, smiling as her memory of the previous night came charging back. "How you feelin'?"

"Like Atton landed the ship on my head. No offense, that's just the hangover."

"Booze'll do that to you." Mira pulled back in surprise as Ahrika suddenly leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. She frowned at seeing Mira's response, confused as to what her problem was. "What, I can't do that? I mean, we just slept together, for frak's sake."

"Well..." Mira was nervous as she tried to respond, honestly not sure _what _ the problem was. "It's just... you only told me about the whole gay Jedi thing last night, and I'm... well, I'm normally asexual, see..."

"That's the kind of bullfrak you hear from people in the closet."

Mira glared at Ahrika, mostly out of anger at her opinion being insulted, but there was just a hint of playfullness in her face. "Just don't do ir again. Unless I start it."

"Fine." Ahrika rolled her eyes as they got up, patting herself down to make sure she hadn't lost anything. "But, really, is there anything between us?"

Mira sighed before replying, "Look, Ahrika can't this wait until we get back to the ship?"

"No," she responded curtly, moving between Mira and the door, "Let's talk about this right now." She stepped forward, casuing Mira to step back a little, but Ahrika merely got closer until the redhead had her back to the wall. "I've thought you were _insanely_ attractive ever since I met you. I'd been hoping for a while now that there would be a good moment to tell you, and now..." She reached up and grabbed the back of Mira's neck, sending a chill down her spine as she felt fear and arousal rush through her body. "Now I want to be something a little more intimate than just two people running around the galaxy with the worst pilot who ever lived."

Mira smiled at the joke about Atton, but humor couldn't dispell her discomfort. "That... maybe that would be nice, I mean, you're an incredibly sexy woman, there's no doubt about that, and I... _might_ be attracted to you, but..." Ahrika's admittedly beautiful asian face moved even closer to Mira's, full of anticipation at where the "but" was leading to. "But this is moving really fast, and I've never had a romantic relationship before, and-"

"Speed is good. Besides, even if we just want to have sex, what does it matter? We're gonna die eventually-might as well have fun while we're here." Mira wanted to argue, but the wonderful feeling filling every part of her body kept that urge subdued. For a moment, Mira just stood there, eyes locked with the exile. It was a bad idea to have a relationship like this with her bounty, yes... but it's not like she would have stood a great chance of bringing Ahrika in anyway. Might as well just give up on the idea of collecting those credits, and if she was going to do that...

Suddenly Mira reached behind Ahrika's back and pulled her in close, their bodies pressing together as she kissed the exile right on the lip, catching her rather off-balance. Several minutes passed with the two liplocked and running their hands all over each other, though to Mira it seemed like hours, days, weeks. A warming sensation moved from her mouth down throughout her body, jumping in intestity every time Ahrika's tounge swished around in her mouth.

Mira then felt her jacket, pants, boots and socks be ripped off her body using the Force, coursety of Ahrika. The fact that the feeling of cloth robes beneath her hands changed to a feeling of warm, soft skin told Mira that they were both in their underwear. It was a crude technique that left their clothes in tatters, but it worked amazingly well. Her headband came off in a similar fashion, leaving her fiery orange hair to hang loosely around her head,

Ahrika finally pulled away from the kissing postion they had been in and dragged Mira back to the bed. The redhead was all too happy to oblige, smiling as she landed to top of her partner and resumed making out with her, hands reaching behind and under so as to start removing the exlie's bra. Despite moving with all the speed she could muster, Mira was too slow-her own green top had been undone long before she finished with Ahrika's.

By the time Mira had finished with the bra and thrown it onto the growning pile of clothes, she had been rendered utterly naked. Ahrika pused her off and to the other end of the bed, ripping off her own underpants with the Force as she admired Mira's nude form. They both grinned as Ahrika climbed back on top of Mira, kissing her neck on both sides before tracing her mouth down to her partner's breast. Mira took a deep breath as Ahrika's mouth ran all over them, grabbing her head forcing it against her body.

The exile's head slipped out of Mira's grasp as her mouth moved down even farther, right down to her crotch, where she wasted no time in shoving her tounge into one of Mira's most sensitive areas. Mira moaned at her in a low tone, wishing she could be doing the same thing to Ahrika. As if she had been reading her partner's mind, the exlie stopped after several mintues, then twisted herself around so as to be able to continue doing the same thing, but now Mira could return the favor.

For another hour they contiued, mouths and hands going over every inch of each other's bodies. Finally, Ahrika fell down on top of Mira, throughly exhuasted. The redhead was panting wildly herself, amazed that a Jedi could have been so wonderful at this. "That... was..."

"I know," Ahrika replied in between heavy breaths, "it was." She flipped herself around so that she was lying on her back on top of Mira and twisted her head to kiss her partner's cheek. "We should... do it again... sometime." She smiled as Mira moved both hands to just underneath Ahrika's breasts.

"We should," the redhead responded, still in a daze at what she had just gone through. It seemed as if nothing could ruin that moment, that she would remember this morning as one of the happiest of her life.

Aaaaaand screw it, It's finished, let's move on to something else, now shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah, like, late updating much? But hey, I'm back, baby!

And, yeah, this is totally unrelated to all that, but I feel the need to say that I don't envision this exile as looking like an actual head from the game. In my mind she has the face of Sandra Oh.

Never heard of her, right? Awesome. Let's proceed.

There were a few nervous glances around the Ebon Hawk's central chamber by everyone, as would be expected in such a situation. Except, of course, for Kreia. The cryptic old woman seemed completely unphased by the current gathering's cause; she'd probably seen this coming, really. The whole 'Force bond' crap implied she was fairly familiar with the Exile's personality.

Mira scratched her arm where the spare set of robes Ahrika had lent her following the more or less total destruction of her preferred leather outfit now covered it, pretending to be nonchalant about this entire business as they all awaited their not-so-illustrious leader's return. A hard sell, considering she was shaking like a Rodian overdosed on Spice on the inside. Spontaneously finding oneself unsure of their sexual orientation tended to do that.

The other half of the couple everyone was currently concerned with finally exited the girl's dorm in the only other set of robes she had, a rather unflattering auburn and tan number that had clearly been wrinkled by too long misfolded in storage. She plopped down on the bench next to her redheaded partner and immediately gripped her hand tenderly, taking a deep breath before addressing the assembled crew.

"Alright," Ahrika stated nonchalantly, "Shoot."

"How in the hell did you go from her trying to capture you for a bounty to sleeping with her?" Atton began the questioning with an undeniable belligerence.

The exile sneered at her pilot and practically spat back, "Well, simple fact is, I actually know how to get into a hot woman's pants. Jealous much?"

"You know, I'm regretting helping you off that damn asteroid more every second we're both alive."

"Feelings mutual, trust me. Would have been so easy to shoot you in the back, too..."

"You're not the betraying kind, General," Bao-Dur softly interjected, "Too honest, even when it gets you in trouble." He gave Mira a gentle smile as he continued, "I can see how that could be charming."

"Charming? Charming?" The ship's pilot was visibly flustered by now. "Am I the only one here not on spice?"

"Atton, control yourself," the Handmaiden snapped at him in an authoritative tone, "It is not your place to judge th-"

"I'm flying the ship! I'll judge all I damn well please until you buy someone else that can fly as well while drunk!"

"Bee-oop, bippidy whir do dae do whoop!" The little Astro droid was clearly distressed, or at least as much as it could express with beep and click.

"Nobody asked you, you glorified trash compactor!"

"Interjection: The miniaturized unit presents a fine point. Meatbag pilots are a credit a dozen; you could easily be replaced."

"What's with all the trash heaps on this ship? I make one little comment abou-"

**"Shut up!"**

Instantly the group of bickering crewmates quieted as the exile stood up, frustration radiating off her like dull glowing from an ignited lightsaber. "I don't even want to be here. Force's sake, it's none of your business who I want to frak, and I sure as hell don't want to hear you argue with the droids, so I'm leaving."

"But-"

"No, Atton."

"I just-"

"Shut up, as in close your mouth and stop talking!"

The pilot finally gave up with an exasperated look on his face, retreating back into the cockpit with a metaphorical tail tucked between his legs. Ahrika stormed out in the opposite direction with a slightly amused Mira in tow, the rest of the crew quickly dispersing now that the entertainment had ceased.

"Didn't this whole thing start with something like that?", the redhead asked with a smirk once they were alone in the port dormitory.

Ahrika looked back up with a noticeably less pissy expression than the one she had been giving Atton just a few minutes before. "Well then, maybe I should argue with him more often." She giggled quietly and pressed her body against Mira's, gently kissing the other woman's neck.

To her surprise, the redhead pulled back after a small laugh. "Hey, hey, that can wait."

"Oh? For what?"

"New clothes, for one thing." Mira gave her a charming little smirk and nudged an elbow towards the exit. "Your treat, what with that little Force-Sex-Cloth-Ripping power you developed."

Ahrika sighed quietly, grasping the redhead's hand with a nod of acceptance for her guilt. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh, it was. It just wasn't a cheap idea. C'mon, let's go."

Kinda short this time, but at least I got an update up. If I actually manage to stay on top of getting new chapters up regularly, the next one will hopefully be longer and get Mira on the path to a little Jedi training. For now, I bid you you good night, and R&R to appease the Myr Gods.


End file.
